Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cat carrying devices, and more particularly to a cat carrier that also functions as a cat organizer device and a litter box support base.
2. Description of Related Art
Many cat owners use a large number of cat-related products and paraphernalia in the maintenance of their beloved pet. Common products include a kitty-litter box, a bag of kitty litter, a sifter for cleaning the kitty litter, plastic bags for disposing of dirty kitty litter, and various cat toys. Organizing these products requires valuable space that many people do not have in their home.
Actually cleaning kitty litter is also a difficult and annoying task. One problem with cleaning kitty litter is that the kitty-litter box is commonly located on the ground and requires the user to kneel down to sift and clean the kitty-litter box.
Finally, cat owners usually have to own a cat carrier to transport their cat. Cat carriers tend to be large, rigid plastic boxes that take up a great deal of space. Although they are rarely used, they must be stored somewhere in the house or garage, taking up space and presenting an eyesore wherever it is placed.
The prior art teaches various drawers for organizing as well as cat carriers for carrying cats. However, the prior art does not teach a combination cat carrier and cat organizer device for supporting a litter box above a ground surface and for organizing a plurality of cat-related paraphernalia within the cat carrier when the cat carrier is not in use. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a combination cat carrier and cat organizer device for supporting a litter box above a ground surface, for organizing a plurality of cat-related paraphernalia, and for transporting a cat. The combination includes a cat carrier and at least one drawer matchbox unit. The cat carrier has a carrier top and a carrier bottom connected by a carrier sidewall. The carrier sidewall has a carrier opening through which a cat can enter and exit the cat carrier, except as restricted by a gate hingably attached to the cat carrier. The at least one drawer matchbox unit has a drawer and a drawer sleeve. The plurality of cat-related paraphernalia is placed into the at least one drawer and the drawer is inserted into the at least one drawer sleeve, thereby creating at least one drawer matchbox unit, which can be inserted into the carrier opening for storage.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide combination cat carrier and cat organizer device having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide a cat carrier that supports a litter box above a ground surface so that a user does not have to bend over to clean the litter box.
A further objective is to provide a cat carrier that can also be used to store a plurality of cat-related paraphernalia in at least one drawer matchbox unit.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.